The Story of Justice
by GiraffePanda2
Summary: "Hufflepuff, of all the places, Hufflepuff. Could've have been worse."-Justice H. Glass. This is the story of a girl who was sorted into Hufflepuff and then became something of a history maker. She discovers not everything is true of the Four Houses of Hogwarts. Or their students."Because no one ever suspects a Hufflepuff." "And the game goes to... Hufflepuff?" Albus/OC
1. A Sorting

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP.**

_**"Hufflepuff, of all the places, Hufflepuff, well it could be worse, could it not? I could always have been a Slytherin."-Justice H Glass. This is the story of a girl who was sorted into Hufflepuff, and decided that maybe it's time the Puffy Huffles were... revamped. Join Justice as she changes Hufflepuff history. Next Gen fic. "Because no one ever suspects a Hufflepuff." "What is a Huffle, and why is it Puffy?" "And the game goes to... Hufflepuff?"**_

**THE TRAIN RIDE TO HOGWARTS**

"Hufflepuff is boring! Gryffindor's for me!"

"Yeah!" Justice agreed eagerly with the girl she just met. "Hufflepuff's just for lazy people!" She nodded so hard that her little curls went bouncing. Despite having just met the young girl across her, Justice smiled at her brightly.

"Hufflepuff's not that bad," drawled a young boyish voice from the doorway.

Both girls jumped and turned with guilty expressions on their faces. A second year boy stood, slight arrogance and aloofness written on his face. Behind him, a first year boy with messy hair and bright eyes, nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

"This is my brother, Al. It's his first-year also, can he sit with you?" The second year asked and without waiting for an answer, he shoved him into the carriage and left.

"I'm Priscilla Brown." said the young blonde girl, sticking out her hand. "That's Justice over there." Justice smiled pleasantly at the boy.

"I-I'm Al, Albus Potter." The boy, whose name was Albus, greeted back. Priscilla's eyes got wide and she leaned in closer. "Are you _the _Albus Potter? Your dad's Harry Potter, right?" When Albus nodded Priscilla grinned.

"Who is Harry Potter?" Justice asked, curious.

Priscilla gasped. "Are you a muggle, or something?"

Justice's eyebrow's furrowed. "I'm a witch, if that's what you mean."

Priscilla rolled her eyes. "Oh, I get it, you're a muggleborn. Harry Potter is, well, I can't explain it." Priscilla waved her hands around. "Just forget it." She immediately went back to talking with Al, striking up a conversation about Quidditch.

Justice's eyes flashed briefly, but instead she just smiled and looked out the window, not uttering a single word for the rest of the ride. It's not like anyone noticed, either.

**SORTING**

"Gale, Alexandria." A girl went forward, head held high, and was immediately sorted into Slytherin, though after the hat Sorted her, she looked a bit green.

"Glass, Justice!" A few giggles went through the room at such a funny name like that, but Justice didn't care. She marched straight up there and determinedly put the large Sorting Hat on top of her head.

_Ooh, a muggleborn, eh? Hmm, you're not particularly ruthless, or studious… But you've always pushed through. You've got a smile on face… I know!_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Justice, shock and horror ran through her features for a split second, before her eyes finally turned disappointed, and she got up from the stool, removed the hat, and went to the table clapping the loudest.

She sat between two tall girls, both sixth years from the looks of it, and they immediately welcomed her. "Hi there!" one of them greeted. "I'm so glad you've been Sorted into Hufflepuff!" Justice simply nodded, and the other leaned forward to whisper. "It's okay, we're not as boring as everyone thinks, just try to enjoy the next seven years."

The Sorting continued after that, with only one slight interruption. Amazingly enough, when Albus Potter was Sorted, he got into a certain green House.

Albus Potter was a Slytherin. Whispers and rumors sprouted instantly, and almost no one clapped for a moment. Then, the second year from the train ride stood up on his bench and started to clap, looking straight at Albus.

"That's James Potter, his brother!" Justice heard travel through the table. Soon, other people, other members of the Potter/Weasley clan as Justice found out later that week, stood up and started to clap. Eventually everyone was clapping, not quite as loud.

The headmistress calmed everyone down and continued.

**THE FIRST NIGHT**

Justice stumbled into her bed, choosing one at random. She shared a room with three other girls. Justice introduced herself pleasantly enough, and shook hands with everyone. There was Catherina Coker, Shirley Stevens and Blake Faunas.

After exchanging names and blood statuses, (Justice finally learned what a muggleborn was, and a few other things too), all the girls went to bed, and slept a deep sleep. Everyone, but Justice, that is. The black curled girl just whispered to herself.

"Hufflepuff, of all the places, Hufflepuff, well it could be worse, could it not? I could always have been a Slytherin."

**The End**

**Short and Sweet, just like me!**

**That's it, please review!**


	2. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Only own Justice.**

_**This is the story of a girl who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Join Justice as she changes Hufflepuff history. "Because no one ever suspects a Hufflepuff." "What is a Huffle, and why is it Puffy?" "And the game goes to... Hufflepuff?"**_

**FIRST DAY**

Justice woke up to the sun coming from the window and casting rays upon the floor. The first year dormitories were decorated with warm and bright colors, it was very soothing.

After stretching, Justice grabbed her robes, feeling a jolt of excitement run through her veins when she touched them, and put them on hurriedly in the bathroom.

Not long after that, her roommates began to shuffle to life. Justice didn't bother making conversation; instead she went straight into the common room, having not having enough time to check it out last night.

"Wow." Justice whispered. The room was longer than it was wider and on each long side there were chairs and couches scattered about. Two fireplaces, each at opposite ends were lit, and Justice sat in the chair in front of them, greedily taking in its warmth.

It was not long until others began to arrive; almost all of them were kind and greeted Justice with a smile or a wave. A girl with auburn hair actually gave Justice a hug. It was the sixth year from the night before who had told Justice it wasn't as boring as it seemed in Hufflepuff.

The girl was tall, with graceful and lean limbs. She had pale skin and dark brown hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. Her name was Hanna Grace.

"Ah, well, it was nice meeting you, but I've got to get ready. I've got some Quidditch planning to do, I'm captain." Hanna stated proudly.

"What's Quidditch?"

Hanna smiled. "Oh, I guess you're a muggle born, correct? Quidditch is a wizarding sport with brooms, its bit hard to explain, so if you just come to the tryouts I'm planning on having this Thursday, then you'll see what it's all about."

Justice nodded eagerly. "Fantastic! I'll be there."

"Cool, I'll tell you when it starts."

**GRAND HALL**

Justice sat at her table along with all the other first years, squished in between her roommates Catherina and Shirley.

"I wonder what my classes will be." Shirley wondered out aloud, gazing up at the ceiling.

"There's the head of our House with the time tables!" Catherina explained, pointing to a woman with red hair.

The woman, whose name was Professor Bones, traversed up and down the Hufflepuff table, gathering her students and giving out time tables. Soon, she came to Justice and handed her one.

Justice looked down at her first class. Charms with the Ravenclaws. Hmm, seemed easy enough.

She left the table, grabbing her bag and ran into Hanna.

"Hey, starts at Thursday, after breakfast!" She blabbered without stopping. Before Justice could say anything, Hanna was gone.

**CHARMS**

Turns out, Justice had a knack for charms, as Professor Flitwick proclaimed proudly to the class. She won the first 5 points for getting the spell 'Leviosa' right.

Her fellow classmates had a tough time getting the pronunciation right, but eventually everyone but one person got it down, and they were assigned homework. Everyone but Justice was to practice the spell.

As Justice left the classroom, she heard whispers.

"Teacher's pet."

She only blinked, and moved on. It wasn't worth getting hurt over, she could take it. After all, compared to everything else, it's easy as pie taking whispers.

**TRYOUTS**

It was Thursday, and Justice was eager to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as breakfast was over, she followed a crowd of Hufflepuff students to the giant green pitch.

Justice had only seen it from afar until today, when she came closer, she was in awe.

Six giant hoops, three at each end.

Endless space in between.

Colossal stands surrounding the field.

She breathed in the scent, bracing herself for anything. As soon as she stepped forward to find a seat, a yell from behind her made her stop and turn.

_WOOSH!_

Two boys on broomsticks raced past Justice, making her curls fly across her face. "Amazing." Justice exclaimed with wide eyes. "No bloody way." She let out a grin, the first one she truly had since coming to this school.

"I've got to learn how to do that."

**Another short and sweet one.**

**Please, review, it helps build my confidence.**

**Natalie Field: Thanks! I also just got pottermore. I'm a Slytherin, so there will be some definite changes in all of the stereotypes!**

**With that out of the way, it's time to say**

**-GP2 OUT!**


	3. Second Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Just my Justice. (This takes place in second year)**

Dark clouds rolled across the sky, setting the mood. The Quidditch Hufflepuff team marched its way across the field, their youngest and most inexperienced player in tow at the very back.

Her second year and this is the first time she'll ever play Quidditch against another team. The first team she'll win too, her brain added. What could possibly go wrong for her?

Justice smiled, feeling the breeze wash over her, and let the feeling of nostalgia cover her. Her broomstick dragged behind her, the latest model.

This is it.

She took a deep breath and followed, tripping only once (or twice) on her uniform.

_This is it._

Justice barely listened to speech Hanna made. The words flew from one ear and out the other.

Her first game, this is it.

Justice followed them out onto the field, listened as they announcer, who was a Gryffindor, his name was Sarah Lee or something, Justice couldn't really recall it.

What she could recall, was losing.

The utter, utter defeat.

She couldn't catch the Snitch, the Ravenclaw Seeker was too fast, Justice had just missed it, just by her fingertips. She stood out on the pitch, still staring at the sky, even after everyone had left.

She had been so certain.

She had wanted to it so badly.

Justice couldn't remember the last time anything felt so sad. Justice let the broomstick fall from her hand. She didn't jump when a pale hand patted her on the back.

"50 points, that's not to so bad." Hanna mused.

"My fault." Justice said in a monotone.

"No, no it wasn't."

"My Snitch, my ball, my fault."

Hanna smiled and turned Justice around by the shoulders. "Listen, not everything is gonna go your way-"

"I know."

"Don't interrupt," Hanna hit her on the head gently. "I'm talking right now. You're are gonna make mistakes, lots of them, so what? Just get over them, did you have fun?" Hanna forced Justice to look at her.

"Yes." She whispered quietly.

"Good, get over yourself then, doesn't matter. Win next time, we still have three games this season. What happened to that happy face? You're so sad looking," Hanna put on a silly grin. "Smile! Laugh, man, the day Justice Glass isn't smiling and laughing over something must be the end of my Quidditch career."

Justice let out a smile.

"There it is, now, give me fifty push-ups."

The smile disappeared. "I can't do that."

"Boy push-ups now, do it." Justice looked at Hanna like she was crazy. "Do it."

Justice carefully lowered herself to the ground, getting into the push-up position. She started, and when she got to five, Hanna left.

Justice could have just stopped, and pretended to have done them. Then she remembered. Hufflepuff, honesty.

She took a deep breath and continued.

**THE SECOND GAME **

Only twenty points this time.

Justice sighed, pulling on clean socks, at least hadn't rained during the game. They played Gryffindor, and with James Potter as the lead Chaser, it was amped up slightly. He kept scoring points left and right, Hanna did the best she could at blocking, but one can only do so much.

The Gryffindors were shouting and cheering, yelling at the Hufflepuffs.

It wasn't her fault.

Justice _had_ to catch the Snitch; she couldn't have just let the humiliation continue! When she tried to explain to the teammates, only a few truly understood.

Justice was stretching, when Hanna came in. Hanna smiled at Justice and Justice sighed. She slowly lowered herself to the floor.

"Fifty?"

"Sixty."

Justice almost swore, but instead reminded herself. Hufflepuff, kindness, loyalty, hard-working and honesty.

**Hallways**

Justice walked down the hall to Charms, not really in a group. But as she walked down, she heard something different other than the regular giggles, talking and shouts. She heard whispering.

Snickering.

There.

Justice twirled around, staring behind her. Leaning up against a wall, was James Potter, snickering at her. Fred Weasley the II was whispering something into his ear. They stopped when they caught Justice's eye, and instead of looking away, they both smirked simultaneously.

She had the sudden overwhelming urge to break something.

Justice ignored it, and whispered to herself reassuringly, that everything was okay, and she should be happy. Be happy, don't worry. Don't stop smiling.

_Don't ever stop smiling._

Justice let a grin take over her face, turned around and continued on. Going through the maze of students, Justice barely made it to the class without being late. She slid into the seat beside Shirley, her roommate. "Hey." Shirley whispered. "You did good, on that game; that was an amazing catch, never seen anything like it, and my dad used to coach!"

Justice smiled, and waved her off; pointing the teacher who had already began the lesson.

They had lost by a measly twenty points, that catch was not good. Nothing's good until they win.

Nothing.

**THE LAST GAME**

Justice smiled, feeling a slight breeze as she hovered way above the stadium. The final game with Slytherins.

Albus.

Justice eyes flickered to the side, staring at him, the second year, the Harry Potter's son, the one that apparently had moves in Quidditch that were like no other.

The Slytherin Seeker.

Justice took a breath, and then winced. One of the Beaters, Linda Flint, had knocked a Bludger right at Kyra Smith. Ouch.

Hanna didn't call a time-out though; she knew that Kyra could take it.

20-10. Slytherins were ahead.

Justice snuck another peak at Albus, who wasn't even paying attention to her. His eyes were searching the pitch for a flash of gold. Justice looked back down too, only to see the Snitch right in the middle of the Slytherin middle hoop.

She wasted no time.

Justice rushed past Albus, eyes lighting up and her hand already stretched out.

She had to win.

Her heart was pounding, and blood racing through her veins. Oxygen and carbon dioxide were breathed in and out.

Halfway there.

Justice got hit on the side, suddenly spinning out of control. The Slytherin, Flint, had hit a Bludger at Justice.

Justice tried to get back on course, but Albus had already taken lead. Too late.

"No!" Justice whispered and she sped off. She tried everything she could to her broomstick to make it speed up. She had to win, for the team!

Desperation filled her bones.

No.

Justice refused to let Albus win, no way Potter would catch the Snitch.

She then did something extremely dangerous.

Justice managed to get above Albus and right before they reached the hoops, she dropped.

She came to a dead halt, and Albus looked up at the moment, and rolled out of the way, moving to the side to avoid getting crushed. Justice fell, still on her broom through the hoop and towards the sand.

As the air flew through her uniform and her hair, which was in pigtails, Justice felt a thrill like no other. She got her broom up again, almost hitting the ground in the process and flew across the pitch, screaming.

The crowd, whose attention had been on Albus, thinking that he had grabbed the Snitch before he had rolled out of the way, quieted down. Albus was in front of the hoop in midair, looking at his clenched hands, he opened them, only to find that nothing was in there.

The announcer, in the middle of announcing Slytherin as the winner stopped abruptly. "And the game goes to-…"

"Hufflepuff?"

Groans littered the green side of the stadium, and the yellow side erupted into cheers. Justice was flying around in circles, her hand lifted up high in victory. Her team flew to her, and there was a dog pile in the air.

The ref blew her whistle and the Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams flew down to the ground. Albus had sat down on the ground, his head in his hands and Justice fought her way through her teammates to get to him.

She stared at him, and then cleared her throat. He looked up, and Justice offered her hand.

Their eyes met, and she felt a sudden spark in her body. His green eyes almost hypnotized her, and he took her hand.

Hanna noticed her Seeker missing, and turned around, and when she saw Albus and Justice staring at each other, she whispered to Kyra, who was beside her.

"Ten galleons. Fourth year."

"Nah… they are too blind, I say 5th year."

Justice opened her mouth to say something when one of the Hufflepuff Beaters, still hyped up on the win, grabbed her other hand, and tore her away from Albus.

She turned around, but it was too late, Albus had turned his back, and a boy with blonde hair threw an arm around his shoulder. The rest of the Slytherin team joined them.

Justice watched as the Snakes, supposedly the most evil wizards and witches in the school, just looked like…

Kids.

**Hey! Sup? Happy Halloween, update here, please review.**

**With that out of the way, it's time to say,**

**-GP2 OUT!**


End file.
